Your meme tiers
Post what memes you think are the funniest and least funny. Moon Snail For reference: *�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� tier memes are my absolute favorites, no questions asked. I love these over all other memes, and I personally think they'll never die, no matter the circumstances. *S tier memes have a special place in my heart, and I don't think they'll ever get old to me. Even if they're as ancient as the dinosaurs, I'll still laugh my ass off at them. *A tier memes aren't as wonderful and timeless as the S-rank memes, but I still like them, even if they get a bit stale. If I see one of these, I'll probably have a chuckle or a smile. *B tier memes aren't ones I particularly look for, but still like. They're just good for a little smile. *C tier memes are just eh. Maybe I just don't find them that interesting. Maybe I found them to have a good concept but were ruined by a certain element (Such as overuse, a bad history, some using them in a terrible way to the point I can't like them anymore). They aren't bad, just not in my interest, and I likely won't use them. *D tier memes are ones I dislike quite a bit. Maybe I find them annoying. Maybe I can't find out why they're memes for the life of me. Maybe they represent something I dislike. Either way, I don't like them. *F tier memes are ones that I legitimately hate. They're extremely unfunny, tasteless, gross, or a combination of all three. I hate these memes, and I will be pissed if I ever see them. *Special 9th Ring of Hell Tier memes are the ones that legitimately make me so fucking angry whenever I see them because they're that unfunny. I hate these memes with the passion of a thousand burning suns, even more than F tier. They. Are. That. Bad. Okay, now for the ranks: *'�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� Tier': We Are Number One (Absolute favorite), Expand Dong, Family Guy Funny Moments, Faster Dongwa, Freddy Freaker, Garfielf, H*lf * Press memes, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, Loss, Moonbase Alpha, Peggle 2, Roblox memes (Especially the "Go commit die" style ones), Wombo Combo *'S Tier': Bee Movie memes, Calarts memes, CD-i memes, Circle Game, Claims to be pro-life dies anyway, FCCD's Spongebob videos, Here comes Pac-Man, I Don't Feel So Good, Pamtri, Pootis, Press F to pay respects, Those videos with emoji titles and SNES music accompanied by edits of weird stock images and GIFs, Volvic commercials, Trumpet Boy, Vore memes, You Know I Had to Do it to 'em *'A Tier': ��️ emoji, Bertstrips, Bottom Text, Delet this, DK Rap, Elf on the Shelf, Globgogabgalag, Gru's plan, Guido, most Spongebob Memes (Examples include Caveman Spongebob, Mr. Krabs blur, Pushing Patrick and Savage Patrick), "(Non-anime thing) Is the best anime", Niantic "r", Non-sexual Shrek memes, Oh no, Pingas, Shooting Star, Smash Eye/Inkling Girl's eye, Smash mouth memes, Sodium Chloride, Steamed Hams, "Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk", Then Perish, This is so sad, Undertale memes, Yee, You Guys are just mean, & Knuckles *'B Tier': Annoyed Pigeon, Bart hits Homer with a Chair, Deepfry, Despacito, E, Its Free Real Estate, Lolcats, Nutshack, Nyan Cat, Surreal memes, Tails chokes on a Chilli Dog, Wednesday Frog, Wii Music memes *'C Tier': Arrow to the Knee, Change my Mind, Chicken Spongebob, Connect 4 Memes, Doge, Is this a pigeon, Most Baldi's Basics memes (Nothing against the game, but the memes have been run deep into the ground at this point), Who Is Striker Jones *'D Tier': Dabbing, друг, H, Jorts, Marge Krump, Minion memes, MLG, most copypastas (Aside from the Grass Knuckles one, that's fine), most "Thing I don't like" memes, Pepe, Pickle Rick, Rage comics, Sexual Shrek memes, The Dress, Yeet *'F Tier': 9 + 10 = 21, All DDLC memes, Fidget Spinners, Jontron memes, Murica, Pop Team Epic (Just the whole fucking show), Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles, Wholesome Memes, Worse than Hitler, Your mom gay *''Special 9th Ring of Hell Tier: Spaghet (My least favorite meme ever), Attack Helicopter memes, Autism memes, Hitler did nothing wrong, It's Time to Stop, Lemongrab memes, Lenny Face, Momo, Shock Sites ��️araline ��️imbers *P E A K A S C E N S I O N'' Tier - The Nutshack, Wishfart memes, Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch (and Drew Pickles in general), Momo, most Vines, I Came I Saw, Loss, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, Burger King Foot Lettuce, YouTube Poop, This is so sad, T-Pose, Hotel Mario, Mario and Zelda CDi, Despacito, Expand Dong, Hoo-Hoo, OH X WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY (Mfw), that one Johnny Johnny Yes Papa animation, Eating Beans, Pop Team Epic, Pickle Rick, Steamed Hams, DEZPACITO. *'ABSOLUTELY FUCKING IMMACULATE ASCENSION Tier - '''Yee, Komaeda, Family Guy memes, Drake and Josh memes, Lorx Box, Faster Dongwa, Guido, Peggle 2, Cory in the House, Unregistered Hypercam 2, Sonic Hawkodile/Richard *'S Tier - ��️ Emoji, Bottom Text, D se Dab, Dame tu Cosita, Delet This, E, Elf on the Shelf, Facebook minion memes, FCCD's SpongeBob videos, Fried memes, Garfielf, Gnome Child/Slayer, Gorl, Gru's Plans, H, Hey ��️eter, MLG, Motu Patlu, Non-anime thing is best anime, Press F To Pay Respects, Rick and Morty memes, ROBLOX death noise, ROBLOX memes, Smash Mouth - "All Star", Sans Undertale, Steamed Hams, The Mine Song, Top 10 Anime X, Toto - "Africa", Vore memes, We Are Number One, You Got A Better Idea?, You Have To Have a High IQ to Understand Rick and Morty, You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood *'A Tier -' друг, Barnyard memes, Bee Movie Script, Expanding brain, Fake history, Globglogabgalab, Homer gets hit with a chair, How do I rotate text in MSPaint, I Sleep/Real Shit, It's Free Real Estate, Mama Luigi, Marge Krump, most copypastas, Savage Babies, Shooting Stars, Roundabout/To Be Continued, Ted Cruz memes, Trumpet Boy, Walmart Yodel Boy, We'll Be Right Back *'B Tier - '''7 GRAND DAD, Chris Hansen, FBI/CIA surveillance, Santiago, Snapchat hot dog *'C Tier - 'Caveman SpongeBob, Change My Mind, Connect 4, Jorts, Mocking SpongeBob, Nyan Cat, Ur Mom Gay, Wojak *'D Tier - 'The Lorax, Ooga Booga, Shawty Know I Kill People, Tide Pods, Uganda Knuckles *'F Tier - 'Baldi's Basics, Murica, Nico Nico Nii, Undertale, Vsauce memes, Wholesome memes *'H Tier - 9 + 10 = 21, Calarts memes, Damn Daniel, Doge, Earth-Chan, Epic Face, Is This A Butterfly (only exception is the one on the Wishfart instagram page), Maxvid, Pepe the Frog, Psycho Luan, Spaghet *'Absolute Hell Tier - '''Baby Shark, every single motherfucking Doki Doki Literature Club meme, Ideal GF, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure memes, Rage Face Comics, Savage Patrick, Tomino, Yanny/Laurel Tornadospeed *ＡＳＣＥＮＤＥＤ Tier: Half an A Press, Gnome Child/Slayer, Thwomp, Peggle 2, Faster Dongwa, Lorx Box, Expired Soda *S-Tier: Steamed Hams, Loss, Mario and Zelda CDi memes, YouTube Poops, Rickrolling, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Claims to be Pro Life Dies Anyway, Pickle Rick, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Roblox memes *A-Tier: Bart Hits Homer with a Chair, Club Penguin memes, Deep Fried memes, Energy Sword Sunday, Gru's Plan, H, How do I rotate text in MS Paint, How to Talk to Short People, Imma Keep It Real With U Chief, I Sleep/Real Shit, Jeb memes, Press F to Pay Respects, Shinzo Abe memes, Ted Cruz/Zodiac Killer memes, This Is So Sad *B-Tier: Bee Movie, Bite This Onions, Car Salesman memes, Eating Beans, Expanding Brain, Fake History, Hey ��️eter, It's Free Real Estate, Lord Farquaad-Markiplier E, Nyan Cat, Peter Hurts His Knee, Then Perish, The Nutshack, T-posing, Roundabout/To Be Continued, We Live in a Society *C-Tier: LOLCats, Rage Comics, Surreal Memes, Trumpet Boy, Webcomic Exploitables, Wojak, Most Object Labelling Memes *D-Tier: Advice Animals, Change My Mind, Chicken SpongeBob, Connect Four, Doge, Is This a Pigeon, Navy Seal Copypasta, Shrek memes, Who Killed Hannibal, "Wholesome" memes, Every Reddit meme *F-Tier: Tide Pods, Ug*ndan Kn*ckles, Spaghet, Circle Game, "Deez Nuts", друг ZeedMillenniummon89 *S Tier: MLG, Moon Man, Lanky Kong, Shrek, Expand Dong, Cory in the House, Virgin vs Chad, EA, Gamer Joker *A Tier: Pepe the Frog, Chicken Tendies, Naked Banana, Virgin vs Chad, Navy Seal Copypasta, Twitch raids *B Tier: I Sleep/Real Shit, Expanding Brain, Hey ��eter, Fake History, Connect Four, YTP *C Tier: Steamed Hams, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Gru's Plan, Change My Mind, Bee Movie Script, How to talk to Short People *D Tier: The Dress, Damn Daniel, Deez Nuts, Pickle Rick, The Nutshack *F Tier: Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles, Rage comics, Impact font memes Alefikouhi *THE HIGHEST TIER: Most Touhou memes, Steamed Hams, every LazyTown meme *S Tier: Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peter Hurts His Knee, CDi Memes, Delet This, Yosh, Kirb, Zoombear, Stickfab's H, Trumpet Boy, Bart Hits Homer With A Chair *A Tier: Nintendo Switch Parental Controls, Somebody Toucha My Spaghet, Savage Babies, Gru's Plan, most SiIvaGunner memes, Patrick Hates This Channel, Yakko's World, Use Incognito Mode, Fukouna Shoujo 03, Yee, You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood, Retweet If You Can Hear This Image, Guys Literally Only Want One Thing, Why Weren't You At Elf Practice, This Is America, IWITMACIH, Wrong Door, I Am Going To Open This Door, Wario Calls People *B: Globglogabgalab, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Virgin vs. Chad, Ideal GF, Protogent, Flipnote Hatena Memes (mainly Chicken Wing), Portrayed By SpongeBob, Drops By Squidward's House, S Stands For, Hungry Pumkin, Earth-Chan, Sparta Remixes, Baby Moana, Knuckles Sings, Inkling Girl's Eye, Pingas, Nyan Cat, Navy Seals Copypasta, All Star Memes, Oof (Super Mario 64), Skidaddle Skidoodle, Charlie Bit My Finger, Apyr, Bup, Marcianito, DK Rap *C: Every Undertale meme, Howard the Alien, Woah, MLG, D se Dab, Paul Blart: Mall Cop, & Knuckles, Grumpy Cat, Deep Fried Memes, Expanding Brain, YTPs, Top 10 Anime X, (Non-anime thing) is the best anime, Epic Face, Trollface, Intentionally bad 3D animations, TBFYHTHARHIQTUR&M, Nutshack, Mocking SpongeBob, Surreal Memes, Big Ben Chimes For The Last Time, Tanasinn, B Emoji Memes, YHBBFTMMCFIB, Mammy, T-Pose *D: Every Despacito-related meme, Shooting Stars, Snapchat Hot Dog, Pickle Rick, Doge, Santiago, The Dress, Oof (Roblox), Motu Patlu Memes, Fsjal, 1 2 Oatmeal *F: Loss, Momo, Fidget Spinners, Tide Pods, Logan Paul, My Name Is Jeff, Rage Comics, Pepe The Frog, 9+10=21, Facebook Minion Memes, Walmart Yodel Boy, Nico Nico Nii, Deez Nuts, those generic SpongeBob memes which are screenshots from the same episode as Savage Patrick (literally), IYPPIFAAYODC, Dame Tu Cosita, Disappointed Kong, It's Time To Stop, "Wholesome" Memes, Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket, most DDLC memes, most BBIEAL memes. *STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY Tier: Hi I'm Daisy, Ugandan Knuckles, 9/11 Memes...oh god...the banes of my existence... Insecurity97 *'�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��''' - Andrew Rannells, ��️ Emoji, virtually any SpongeBob meme, Sagwa memes/Faster Dongwa, Garfielf, Mfw/OH X WHY, Hey Beter, Pamtri, You Know I Had to Do It to Em *'S Tier '- Bottom Text, Pickle Rick, Is This a Pigeon?, E, Jimmy Neutron memes, Deep fried memes, Yodeling Kid, Pepe the Frog, 7 GRAND DAD, Shrek, Top 10 Anime X, CalArts, Shit Was So Cash, Big Smoke, Chris Hansen, Unregistered Hypercam 2, Why the Fuck You Crying So Damn Loud *'A Tier '- Roblox memes, T-Pose, Connect Four, Club Penguin, There is No Queen of England, Delet This, Gru's Plan, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Despacito *'B Tier '- Oh Worm, To Be Continued, Barnyard memes, Navy Seal Copypasta, T-Posing, OwO What's This? *'C Tier '- Change My Mind, Loss, Karma is a Bitch, Ur Mom Gay *'D Tier '- Shooting Stars *'F Tier '- My Name is Jeff, Harambe, Wholesome Memes, Undertale, Damn Daniel, 9 + 10 = 21 *'Special 9th Ring of Hell '- Doki Doki Literature Club, LazyTown, Owl Turd Comix, Doge, Nico Nico Nii, Rage Comics, Ugandan Knuckles, It's Time to Stop Category:Memes Category:Tier Lists